la persona que mas amo
by sakura elric 2
Summary: que el grupo 7 tiene que escoltar a una joven la cual esta comprometida pero quiere tener una aventurilla con unos de nuestro prota.3º capitulo arriba.Por fi esperen un poco
1. la misíon

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto y en general que hago Profa. no sean tan malas. Este fic va ser un yaoi de Naruto y Sasuke ojala que sea de su agrado. La persona que más amo 

Ayer en la tarde Kakashi le había informado de que tenían una misión en la cual consistía en escoltar a la hija de un terrateniente de una aldea a otra para su matrimonio y que debían estar a las siete de la mañana del siguiente día.

Como era de costumbre Naruto y Sakura estaban echando maldiciones por tener que esperarlo siempre mientras que Sasuke estaba mirando a Naruto de reojo entre bostezo y bostezo ya que en la ultimas noches no había podido dormir bien por culpa de ese maldito sueño

Naruto: Sasuke que te pasa hoy no me has molestado en toda la mañana – poniendo su cara enfrente a la de Sasuke, lo cual provoco que el Uchiha tuviera un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sasuke: cállate dobe que me duele la cabeza –ladeando la cara para que Naruto no viera el sonrojo de las mejillas.

Sakura: Sasuke yo tengo medicina para el dolor de cabeza (N de A: a ti quien te pregunto XD)

Sasuke: no gracias.

Kakashi: Buenos días chicos.

Naruto y Sakura: ha llegado 2 horas tarde.

Kakashi: es que una abuelita estaba...

Naruto: si nos vamos mejor que es tarde – Naruto estaba bastante molesto pero no estaba seguro si era por la tardanza del profesor o por que Sasuke lo estaba ignorando.

Kakashi: será mejor porque esta bastante lejos nos vamos

El grupo llega casi al anochecer al pueblo de katan ( no se me ocurrió otro nombre para el pueblo p ) tuvieron que cruzar todo el pueblo para llegar a la casona.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la casona era bastante lujosa, grande y sus terrenos eran inmensos al tocar el timbre ( N de A: no sé si existe electricidad en este manga o anime) atendió una señora que los hace pasar para conducirlo a una sala de estar lo hace esperar mientras que lo avisa al dueño.

Kakashi: Naruto quiero que te comportes no quiero que le falte el respeto al señor Niwa Takuya es demasiado estricto con los modales.

Naruto: esta bien me comportare pero por que me lo dices a mí solamente.

Sasuke: porque eres el único que le falta unas clases de buenos modales

Naruto: si sabes tanto por que no me enseñas – lo dice algo molesto.

Kakashi: ya chicos no quiero peleas por ahora.

En ese momento llega el dueño de casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola como le conté anterior mente este es mi primer fanfic y quiero que envíen sus comentarios si les gusto o no pero no me manden virus porfi T.T .

Gracias megumi 14 por decirme como subir los fanfic y quiero saber tu opinión sobre este fic.


	2. la noche

**La persona que más amo**

Capitulo 2 

En ese momento llega el dueño.

Niwa: Buena tarde yo soy Niwa Takuya el que pidió a 5º Hokage que mandara

al mejor equipo no importaba el costo para que escoltara a mi hija pero me

manda a unos niños a cambio.

Al escuchar esto Naruto se le forma una venita en la sien y trataba de contar del 1 al 10 para no enfadarse ( supuestamente eso me dicen cuando me altero)

Kakashi: Buenas tarde señor Niwa no se preocupe aunque sea unos niños pero son los mejores y...

Naruto: ¡ no somos unos niños ya tenemos 16 años!

Niwa: jajajajajaja. Disculpe no quería ofenderlos jóvenes pero si tiene esa energía seguro que mi hija estará en buenas manos0. Bueno deben estar cansados y hambrientos, primero descansen y coman algo para después hablar sobre los detalles.

La cena era un gran banquete ( imagínense tener todo lo que más le gusta comer, pero también había ramen para Naruto XD) que los jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta, al terminar llego el señor Niwa con su hija la joven era muy hermosa debería tener unos 16 años media unos 1,60 cm de altura, su tez era blanca, los ojos eran de color azules intensos y su cabello era rubio.

Niwa: Ella es mi hija, se llama Hitomi a la cual tienen que escoltar y proteger hasta la aldea del diamante para conocer a su prometido que pertenece a la familia Sukino y para su matrimonio. Pero hay unas amenazas que han estado llegando lo que dicen que si dejo que mi hija se casen la secuestraran ante de la boda para impedirla.

Kakashi: sabe quienes son o tiene alguna idea de quienes pueden ser.

Niwa: No lamentablemente no tengo ni idea

Kakashi: será mejor que viajemos mañana y que sea lo más discreto posible que no sea con tanta cosa.

Niwa: si eso pensaba que seria mejor será que ella sola viaje con ustedes para que no llame la atención.-llama a unas de su sirvienta para que lo lleve a cada unas de sus habitaciones.

Kakashi le dice a los chicos que se duerman temprano para salir a primera hora de la mañana y se despide.

Pero Sasuke no tenia intenciones de dormir ya que no quería tener ese maldito sueño. Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta

Sasuke: ¿quien es?

Naruto: soy Naruto abre tengo que preguntarte algo.

Sasuke: pasa y de...- cuando el pelinegro abre la puerta Naruto lo empuja hacia dentro, cierra la puerta y lo tira hacia la pared tomándolo de las muñecas y presionando su cuerpo al del Uchiha.

Sasuke: que te pasa dobe suéltame –el Uchiha estaba algo asustado de la reacción de kitsune en ese momento.

Naruto: no te pienso soltar, quiero que seas mío Sasuke.

Sasuke: estas loco dobe no ves que somos hombre.

Naruto: lo se, pero te amo Sasuke Uchiha y a lo mejor me odies por hacerte esto pero no me importa.

Sasuke: pero...-sus palabras murieron en la garganta ya que el rubio presiono sus labios con los de él.

Era un beso inocente algo nervioso por el miedo por la reacción pero su fue de corresponderle y de a poco cada vez fue mas apasionado pero el kitsune quería ingresar al interior de la boca del Uchiha entonces se le ocurrio presionar sus caderas a la de Sasuke el cual dejo salir un pequeño gemido lo cual aprovecho para introducir su lengua así recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de su mejor amigo y dado pequeños roces en las caderas, separaron los labios cuando sus cuerpos pidieron aire.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N de la A: hola este es el segundo capitulo siento de dejarlo hasta aquí pero es que no tengo computador en mí casa y el ciber sale caro pero pronto vendrá el siguiente capitulo.

Les doy las gracias a griffmoon y h-hinata-sama por sus reviews y sigan mandando sus opiniones.


	3. En el rio

_Hola aquí esta el 3º capitulo ojala que les guste por que me costo mucho en hacerla sobre todo cierta escena XD, y trate de poner en practica todos los consejos._

_Explicaciones: " " significa pensamientos_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3**

_La persona que más amo_

Separaron los labios cuando sus cuerpos pidieron aire.

ahh.. Se...ahh...que..ahhh...no... Me..Ahhh ...crees... Lo... que... yo... te digo...pero... es la verdad...y ya no podía aguantar mas a lo mejor...-antes de terminar la frase Sasuke le dio un segundo beso, pero esta vez el sorprendido fue Naruto nunca pensó que el pelinegro le pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Base a eso Naruto bajo sus manos para introducirla de bajo de la polera de su compañero para acariciar el tórax del Uchiha sin querer roza unos de las tetillas haciendo suspirar al pelinegro, al escuchar eso y sentir como movía su cuerpo, Naruto empieza a jugar en esa zona presionando levemente con los dedos haciendo que sé erecten dándole a Sasuke sensaciones en su cuerpo que no conocía.

Al separarse del segundo beso el kitsune a provecho para sacarle la polera a su rival para seguir mejor con su trabajo, pero se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos el hermoso tórax con sus músculos bien delineados, haciendo sonrojar el pobre Sasuke.

El kitsune empezó a besar al Uchiha en la frente, nariz, boca, barbilla, cuello donde se detuvo para disfrutar esa parte lamiéndola haciendo una que otra marca y sin querer con su colmillo rasguño la blanca piel de su compañero haciéndolo gemir, en ese instante las manos del pelinegro estaba recorriendo la espalda del portador del kyubi abrazándolo en la cintura del rubio, mientras que la mano del kitsune estaban recorriendo el abdomen de Sasuke hasta que se encontró con los shorts entonces empezó con una de sus manos a acariciar la entre pierna de su compañero y con la otra a desabrochar los shorts, con todas las caricias que le daba Naruto sintiendo como si cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba cobrando vida propia al darse cuenta Naruto empezó ha masturbar al miembro de Sasuke de abajo hacia arriba por mientras miraba la cara del pelinegro el cual estaba disfrutando las acciones de Naruto, cuando estuvo bien erecto el pene del Uchiha el rubio comenzó a lamerlo, chuparlo como si estuviera comiendo el más delicioso rame.

Cada vez los gemidos del pelinegro eran más fuertes apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

ah... ah... ah... t.. te... a... mo... Na ...

En eso momento Sasuke abre los ojos con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y con la respiración agitada.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! otra vez ese maldito sueño es que no podré dormir tranquilo nunca más. (soy mala :p)

Al otro día los jóvenes se levantaron muy temprano para comenzar su viaje a la aldea del diamante lo más increíble que kakashi fuera el primero en levantarse, el día anterior el profesor le dijo al señor Niwa que deberían viajar lo mas discreto posible y como tenían que proteger a su hija entonces ellos saldrían primeros y que la joven tendría que tener solamente una mochila con la ropa que necesitara para el viaje y tendría que vestirse como una aldeana para pasar inadvertido por el camino, mientras que el tendría que salir después en una caravana que serian acompañado del grupo 9de Konoha( el que esta compuesto por Chikamaru, Choji y Ino) y que una de su sirvientas se hiciera pasar por la hija del terrateniente, lo cual el señor estuvo de acuerdo con el plan.

Entonces se pusieron en marcha, al comienzo era muy tranquilo hasta que Naruto recordó algo que escucho anoche.

- Sasuke ¿que estuviste haciendo anoche? -

- ¬¬! ¿po... por que me lo preguntas dobe?- sintiéndose nervioso por lo que hubiera escuchado el rubio.

- Es que te escuche gemir y gritar que pensé ir a ver si tenias problemas, alguna pesadilla o estabas con Sakura haciendo cositas (N de A: me puse cartucha :p) sí ese era el caso no quería molestar.

- o/o ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO VOY A ESTAR HACIENDO ESAS COSA DOBE!- "ni en mis peores pesadillas estaría con esa pesada".

- ¿Que cosas no harías Sasuke-kun? - se acerca la pelirosa tras de escuchar el grito del Uchiha.

- ¡NADA QUE A TÍ TE INTERESE! .- "siempre esta pesada tiene que estar cerca de nosotros o meterse a donde no la llaman".( N de A: a las personas que se meten en una conversación ajena se le dice en chile "que sapa era la vieja de la micro")

- porque siempre tienes que ser tan pesado con ella Sasuke-baka.

- si tanto te molesta que sea así con ella por que no le aconsejas que no se meta en asuntos ajenos.- "siempre tienes que defenderla por todo lo que le digo, eso me hace enfurecer"

Al escuchar esto Sakura pone una cara de tristeza.

Mientras que Hitomi y Kakashi observaba la escena.

El resto del camino el grupo estuvo en silencio.

Al atardecer encontraron un pequeño claro para pasar la noche que estaba rodeado por árboles y tenia un río cerca de ahí, por lo cual Kakashi repartió los deberes a cada uno para montar el campamento, a Sasuke era levantar las carpas, Sakura recoger leña y Naruto buscar agua y pescar para la cena por mientras que el profesor revisaba los alrededores del campamento.

Al llegar al río empezó o hacia el intento de pescar, durante cinco minutos no había pescado nada se estaba empezando a aburrir cuando sintió unos ruidos en los matorrales ponerse en posición de alerta se acerco con paso lentos hacia los matorrales hasta que pudo ver que era la señorita Hitomi.

- ¿Que hace aquí señorita?- algo asustado por que pensaba lanzar unos churiquen ante de mirar .

- Es que quería ayudar en algo pero Sasuke dijo que era una molestia y que solo estorbaba solo era una excusa entonces pensé que a lo mejor necesitarías ayuda ya que tienes que traer los pescados y también el agua si es que no te molesto.

No es una molestia para mi señorita pero se va aburrir mucho ya que estoy pescando.

- No me señorees tanto si tengo le misma edad llámame Hitomi estamos.

- Es que usted es nuestra clienta no le puedo faltarle el respeto.

- No me faltas el respeto sino que quiero que seamos amigo entonces quedamos en que me llames Hitomi ya. – dice esto con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bueno Hitomi.-se sentía algo nervioso al llamarla por su nombre( no lo tomen a mal solo que no esta acostumbrado llamar a alguien por su primer nombre recién conociéndola y que desee ser su amiga.)

- Y en lo que me dijiste en aburrirme no lo creo- "sobre todo por que quiero conocerte"

- Tu nombre es Naruto ¿pero tu apellido cual es?

- Mi apellido es Usumaki .- El rubio se estaba poniendo cada ves mas nervioso por que la joven se estaba acercando a él.

- Me gustaría saber si estas pololeando o te gusta alguien .( que directa es esta niña).

- No estoy pololeado ni salga con alguien pero si me gusta una persona pero no creo que me corresponda porque siempre que le hablo se molesta conmigo por eso prefiero su amistad.- Mientras decía esto Naruto cada ves ponía una mirada triste en sus ojos.

- Pero esta seguro que no te corresponde o será que también te quiere pero no lo quiere demostrar por pensar lo mismo que tú.

- No estoy seguro que no siente nada por mí. Asomando una lagrima en la mejilla.

En es instante hitomi se acerca al rubio y le da un beso en la mejilla la misma en la que estaba la lagrima.

Alguien los observaba se que ellos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta por lo cual se retiro.

- Por que hiciste eso. Tapándose con una mano su mejilla.

- Es que te vi tan triste y no quería verte llorar por lo cual preferí darte un beso, pero alégrate que alo mejor encuentras el amor donde menos lo pienses, mira ya pico uno.

Al llegar al campamento Sakura le cuenta a Sasuke y kakashi sobre lo que vio cerca del río mientras recogía leña (parece que no aprendió la lección la tonta).

-Tendré que hablar con Naruto sobre esto el no puede tener ninguna relación con nuestro cliente, pero por otra parte si tuviera la edad de Naruto yo haría lo mismo la joven es muy hermosa.

pensamiento de Sasuke.

"si como no hermosa es mas fea que Sakura y más encima esta le digo que no se meta en los asuntos ajenos y es lo primero que hace por que tiene que fijarse este dobe en puras minas horribles y tontas, pero que cosas estoy pensando es como si estuviera celo de esas no puede ser yo no puedo estar enamorado de ese dobe".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo ojala que le aya gustado mucho si tiene alguna duda, sugerencia, o que no le aya gustado para nada mande me un reviews y disculpen la demora es que estaba leyendo el ultimo libro de Harry Potter y con la pega y el estudio me atrase un poco para que saliera el capitulo.


End file.
